


unexpected

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Anatomy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Falling In Love, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Merpeople, Pirates, cum dump, jaemin has two dicks, sharks: the more you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: “Oh, it's different than mine.” Jaemin murmured, leaning his face in close enough for Jeno to feel his breath, his golden eyes quickly flickering over the length of Jeno’s cock.“W-wha…?” Jeno questioned breathlessly, tilting his head against his shoulder as he looked down at Jaemin in confusion, swallowing thickly before he spoke, “What do you mean?”“Your...cock?” Jaemin glanced up to Jeno curiously at the terminology, satisfied with the approving nod he gained in response, “I have two.”Jeno could feel his heart climbing up into his throat, his voice escaping in a wheeze, “What?”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 354





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I Would Like To Clarify: neither of them are virgins, but it is their first time having sex with each other so. yeah. that's why the first time tag is there
> 
> also i wrote this in 18 hours and would like to say thank you to everyone who got to witness the breakdowns i went through. anne thank of you for editing this mess ily

Fleeing from the Royal Navy and ending up on a pirate ship sailing around the seven seas wasn’t how Jeno ever expected his life to go. Not even when he was still a child, leaning at the knee of whatever tutor his father hired and gazing out at the ocean crashing against the bluffs far below their manor.

Jeno never expected to become part of a crew that pillaged the ships he would’ve commanded had he followed his father’s path, he never predicted that he would break bread with murderers and thieves as he became one himself.

Jeno never expected to come face to face with a mermaid—a _merman_ —that he had heard from the legends and songs of his fellow crew, acknowledging their tales but never believing in their existence. He never expected to be slitting the ropes of their fishing net to allow the beautiful creature to splash back into his water home, meeting his golden eyes through the surf before turning back to the ship and frantically thinking up a lie for if he was questioned.

Jeno also never expected the captain to sail bow first into a hurricane, only his own hubris protecting their combined fates. He never expected for the ship to capsize (except he did, because Jeno knew what happened to men who tried to triumph over nature), the hull splintering against roaring waves and screeching winds, barely deafening his ears from the screams of dying men.

Jeno certainly never expected to see that same merman, golden eyes and ocean-blue scales, save him from his own certain death. To drag him to the closest shore, to lay with him in the shallow surf of the beach until Jeno was regaining consciousness and blinking up at the gray sky above.

He never expected to fall in love with a creature of the ocean, to stare into golden eyes and wish to drown in them for eternity.

But most of all, he never expected for the merman to _love him back._

🦈

Jeno had never thought he would see the merman again, to be honest. He had managed to crawl up onto the beach away from the waves, the hurricane’s force still sending sheets of rain down onto his exhausted body, turning his head to catch sight of a sharp-toothed smile hovering above the waves before he was passing out once again. By the time he awoke, the storm was gone and the island’s inhabitants helped him to recover his health over the next few weeks.

He repaid them in labor during the months that followed, helping around the island as he fixed up one of the abandoned shacks on the outskirts of the village. Fishing came naturally to him after all his time on ships, and any other manual labor was much easier on his younger body than for some of the older locals.

It was a simple life, sure, and sometimes Jeno missed the feeling of being out on the open ocean with the sky as his limit. Even if the thought of being on a ship once again sunk fear into his heart, he’d always had the sea by his side.

Occasionally Jeno would sit out on the beach in front of the shack he had claimed as his own, staring out into the waves and the setting sun. He tried to convince himself he was hallucinating every time he caught a flash of a blue-scaled tail breaking through the surf.

🦈

He couldn’t say it was a hallucination when he finally overcame his fears and boarded one of the island’s fishing boats. Not when that same, sharp-toothed smile was back, silver-blue hair clinging to the sides of the merman’s face as his head appeared from the water while Jeno cast his nets down towards the reefs.

Jeno wasn’t proud of the sound that escaped from his lips, even if it had a pretty laugh falling from the merman’s lips.

Jeno watched wide-eyed as the merman wrapped claw-tipped fingers around the side of his boat, strong forearms working to push his chest up from the water so that he could peer at Jeno in amusement. Then he was speaking, his golden eyes glittering with the sunlight high overhead, and even if it wasn’t in a language Jeno had ever heard, he knew he was a goner.

🦈

Jeno taught the merman how to speak the language he knew, slowly and patiently. He pushed out from the docks practically every day, just so that he could cast his nets and spend hours with the merman’s arms tucked over the sides of his boat.

Sometimes the merman would bring things from the ocean floor, offering them up to Jeno with a curious tilt of his head and a careful twist of his mouth as Jeno taught him the names of whatever he brought. His smile was beautiful every time he got a word correct, beaming up at Jeno as he congratulated him for his efforts.

Eventually came the day that the merman swam to his boat with nothing in his webbed hands, only curious eyes and a clawed finger pointing at Jeno’s chest. It took a while for Jeno to understand what he wanted, a careful exchange of confused expressions and a steady number of bared fangs as the merman hissed at him.

He finally caught on when Jaemin grew exasperated, carefully pronouncing his demand as he poked harshly at Jeno’s chest, “Your name.”

“Name?” Jeno parroted, watching at the merman nodded mulishly, his mouth pursed in a pout.

“Oh!” Jeno gasped, understanding finally clicking in his brain, “My name is Jeno.”

“Jeno?” The merman repeated slowly, his surprisingly deep voice sounding sweet around such a short name.

“Yes.” Jeno nodded approvingly, smiling with half-moon eyes and a fluttering feeling in his chest.

The merman smiled back, teeth sharp and golden eyes bright, but then his mouth was creasing once again in concentration, his hand pulling away from Jeno to point at his own chest. “Jaemin.”

“Jaemin?” Jeno repeated immediately, tilting his head curiously.

“Jaemin!” The merman chirped, pushing himself further up the side of the boat so that he could smile widely an inch away from Jeno’s face. It took his breath away, something he found more and more common with every visit he had from the merman.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jaemin.” Jeno told him softly, reaching out to softly trail his fingertips against the scales on Jaemin’s cheekbones. He could feel Jaemin’s hair brushing against his forehead, dry with all the time spent hanging over the side of Jeno’s boat and the ocean breeze ruffling at it.

Jaemin’s smile softened, his eyes a warm pool of gold that was probably becoming Jeno’s most precious treasure, before he was leaning even further forward and brushing his lips over Jeno’s own. “Jeno.”

Then he was disappearing back into the water, leaving Jeno staring into the waves in shock.

Every day Jeno went to see Jaemin, and every day he returned back to his makeshift home filled with precious memories of a sharp toothed merman and longing filling his chest.

🦈

But then Jaemin was the one visiting him instead, appearing at Jeno’s shack on the beach, his silver-blue hair fluffy and windswept while his golden eyes glittered like jewels. His scales were gone, sunkissed skin unmarred and dripping with seawater. His tail had gone with them, replaced with lean legs that carried him over the beach and into Jeno’s shell shocked arms.

The longing in Jeno’s chest was gone, and Jaemin had come to stay.

🦈

“Oh, it's different than mine.” Jaemin murmured, leaning his face in close enough for Jeno to feel his breath, his golden eyes quickly flickering over the length of Jeno’s cock. Months had led up to this, days spent side by side on the ocean, by the shore, in Jeno’s bed laying side by side and breathing each other in. Long nights spent whispering together, Jaemin’s thoughts and experiences unfolding into the night air as his skill in the human language grew.

A sweet first kiss while they were ankle-deep in the ocean, Jaemin’s smile bright and still too sharp, Jeno’s breath escaping his chest and leaving him permanently gasping for this impossible creature he had fallen in love with.

“W-wha…?” Jeno questioned breathlessly, tilting his head against his shoulder as he looked down at Jaemin in confusion, swallowing thickly before he spoke, “What do you mean?”

“Your...cock?” Jaemin glanced up to Jeno curiously at the terminology, satisfied with the approving nod he gained in response, “I have two.”

Jeno could feel his heart climbing up into his throat, his voice escaping in a wheeze, “ _What?_ ”

Jaemin smiled, sharp teeth blunted by his human body but still very much a threat, before moving in to nuzzle his cheek against Jeno’s leaking cock, “I have two cocks. Is that strange for humans?”

Jeno whimpered, hips twitching at the lackluster friction as he stared into Jaemin’s hungry gaze, “Yeah… yeah, that’s weird.”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Jaemin questioned lowly, golden eyes glinting in the candle light as he turned his head to press his mouth curiously over Jeno’s shaft.

“N-no,” Jeno hissed, thighs twitching as he felt Jaemin’s sharp nails dig into his skin to hold him still. “Not when it’s you.”

Jaemin smiled, sweet and adoring, before he was flicking his tongue out and running it over the head of Jeno’s cock. He seemed curious about Jeno’s precum, continuously swiping his tongue over the salty liquid with a worrying gleam in his eyes.

“Jaemin—” Jeno gasped, tilting his head up to meet Jaemin’s darkened gaze.

“You’re so warm.” Jaemin murmured lowly, lashes fluttering as he dragged his tongue from the head all the way down to the base of Jeno’s cock, pausing there so that he could press his face up against his balls. Jeno shuddered at the attention, moving one of his hands down to thread his fingers through Jaemin’s hair and stroking at the back of his neck. It wasn’t the first time Jaemin had told him this, and Jeno knew it wouldn’t be the last. Not when Jaemin had spent his whole life in the depths of the seas, his body so in tune with the chill temperatures.

Jaemin wasn’t used to being warm, not like Jeno was. His body was still adjusting to the change even now, running significantly cooler than Jeno’s own body. Jaemin’s touch always left goosebumps in his wake, not that Jeno would ever complain.

Jeno was drawn away from his thoughts as Jaemin inhaled, taking in a deep breath of Jeno’s scent with a blissed out smile curling at his mouth. Then his eyes were flicking up to Jeno’s own, sweet and adoring to contrast the utterly filthy way he acted sometimes.

Jeno bit his lip, a blush heating his cheeks as he watched the way Jaemin carefully licked his way back up to the head of Jeno’s cock, taking time to trace over any prominent veins. Then he was pressing the flat of his tongue against Jeno’s slit, continuously laving at it like a kitten with a bowl of milk until Jeno was whining his name.

“Tell me how humans mate, Jeno. Show me how you like it.” Jaemin demanded, finally pulling his tongue back into his mouth and swallowing the excess saliva and precum that had collected in his mouth. Jeno trembled, both from how overwhelmed he already was and how absolutely devastatingly gorgeous Jaemin was. He felt Jaemin’s grip tighten on his thighs, his nails blunted but still far sharper than Jeno’s own, shivers racing down his spine as Jaemin’s cool breath brushed against his dampened cock.

“Okay,” Jeno agreed breathlessly, taking a moment to try regulating his breathing. Then he was gently pushing Jaemin away and twisting on the mattress so that he could reach for the bedside drawers, ignoring the way Jaemin was looking at him in blatant confusion, “I’ll show you.”

🦈

Jaemin’s gaze was intent as he watched Jeno press one slick finger against his rim, carefully rubbing the oil around before applying a light pressure. It had been so long since he had played with himself, and even longer since he had been fucked. Even just the tip of his finger had Jeno hissing out a breath, thighs spreading instinctively to allow for an easier reach.

Jaemin’s gaze never left Jeno’s body, the intensity of his golden eyes like a caress against him. He was constantly looking from Jeno’s face down his chest, hesitating over the way his cock twitched against his stomach before looking back down to where Jeno’s finger was pressing steadily further inside.

By the time he was pausing for more oil Jeno had to wrap a hand around his cock, pumping at the length in order to distract himself from the sting as he slowly pressed two fingers inside. He always hated doing this himself, his wrist already starting to ache due to the angle and unable to lose himself in the minute amount of pleasure due to having to retain his focus.

Jaemin was watching, though, and that made it all the hotter. It’s what had him slipping his two fingers all the way inside before he was ready, hissing a breath out between his teeth and glancing down towards Jaemin’s face.

It helped, seeing the way that Jaemin’s lips were parted open, golden eyes trained on where Jeno’s fingers were disappearing within himself. Jeno could see a hint of his sharp teeth, Jaemin’s pretty pink tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he leaned forward for a closer look.

“Jeno…” Jaemin murmured roughly, his throat clicking as he swallowed around a sigh. “This is so much hotter than—”

Jaemin’s words became incomprehensible for a moment, the language of the sea falling from his tongue even with his body being mostly human now. It was part of him though, and not even a different body could make him forget the lilting tones of his home.

It was something Jeno had no hope of understanding though, so it was with a low laugh that he took his hand away from his cock and tapped gently at Jaemin’s nose to grab his attention. “I have no idea what you just said, love.”

Jaemin blinked languidly, coming back into focus and leaning forward until Jeno was cupping one of his cheeks in his hand. Pressing a kiss against Jeno’s wrist, Jaemin shot him a sheepish smile. “Sex in the oceans is less… mm, is sexy the word? It’s to make children, not for pleasure.”

Jeno laughed, reaching up to tug lightly at Jaemin’s bangs before reaching down to the collar of his loose shirt and tugging him forward. “Sensual, maybe? Erotic? Lewd?”

“Jeno, you know I don’t know what those words mean.” Jaemin grumbled, pouting slightly as he slotted himself over Jeno’s body.

“They pretty much all mean sexy.” Jeno assured him, smiling into the kiss Jaemin pressed against his mouth. Jaemin had been a fan of kissing ever since the first one they had exchanged, finding any and all excuses to press their mouths together. Jeno certainly wasn’t upset, especially after he had finally taught Jaemin how to use his tongue in a way that felt _divine._

Jaemin reminded him of that fact now, barely pausing to nibble lightly at Jeno’s bottom lip before he was licking into his mouth impatiently. Curling their tongues together reminded Jeno about how much cooler Jaemin’s body ran. It was a noticeable difference every time Jeno thought about it, and it had him absently wondering if his body seared against Jaemin’s any time they touched.

That was a question to pose later, though. They had more important activities to pay attention to right now.

“Take these off?” Jeno requested, reaching his free hand down to tug at Jaemin’s pants. “Your shirt too.”

Jaemin responded by obeying immediately, sitting back on his knees between Jeno’s spread legs as he pulled his shirt over his head. Jeno shamelessly ran his eyes over Jaemin’s torso, licking his lips unconsciously as he resisted the urge to touch. Just until Jaemin got his pants off, anyway. Then there would be nothing holding him back from running his tongue over the sharp ridges of Jaemin’s abs.

But then Jaemin actually was pulling off his pants and Jeno’s brain ground to a standstill, the two fingers he had inside himself pausing the absentminded rhythm he had established.

“Oh,” Jeno muttered, eyes widening as he stared at Jaemin’s—well.

“I told you,” Jaemin pointed out, glancing down at his cocks. Plural. Two cocks, both foreign compared to Jeno’s own. They were more slender than his own cock, tapering into a soft point at the head with less overall girth to them. They were long, though, with a deceptively bluish cast to the skin that brought back memories of Jaemin’s scales.

Jaemin also seemed to lack any balls, the base of his cocks smoothly tapering between his legs with no hair to be seen. That wasn’t surprising though, considering Jaemin lacked hair on any part of his body that wasn’t his head.

“How did I not see those before?” Jeno muttered quietly to himself.

Jaemin snorted out a laugh, a wide smile curling at his lips. “Why would I have them out when we’re not mating?”

Jeno blinked slowly, uncomprehending. “What?”

“I had them...tucked away, I suppose you’d say.” Jaemin stated, as if that was something that was completely logical, raising his eyebrows and looking at Jeno as if _he_ was the odd one.

They spent a few moments staring at one another and Jeno racking at his brain for memories of that day Jaemin climbed out of the ocean on his own two legs. It was pointless though, considering Jeno had been far too occupied with clutching the love of his life in his arms and covering his face in too many kisses.

“Jaemin, human dicks don’t do that.” Jeno eventually told him, making Jaemin pull back with a surprised expression.

“Really?” Jaemin muttered, golden eyes trailing back down to where Jeno’s cock was weeping against his stomach, “That’s so inefficient though.”

“Where did you even learn that word?” Jeno muttered under his breath, tugging lightly at Jaemin’s hair until he was able to slide their lips back together.

After that it was just Jeno focusing on making sure he was properly stretched, reaching for more oil—after seeing Jaemin’s cocks, he knew he would need it—and pressing three fingers back inside with a pained groan that had Jaemin looking at him in worry. He ignored him though, too busy carefully avoiding his prostate even if he knew it would help to distract him, reaching up his hand to instead pinch at his nipples.

“Does that help?” Jaemin questioned quietly, separating their mouths with a slick smack as he turned golden eyes down to Jeno’s nipples. He had already learned how sensitive they could be during a few of their make-out sessions, but he had never seen Jeno intentionally playing with them.

“Feels good.” Jeno panted, crooking his fingers and ignoring the way it had his thighs trembling.

Luckily the way Jaemin was running his hands down Jeno’s sides was distracting enough, his nails careful not to scratch too harshly against him. But then Jaemin was ducking his head down and pressing his tongue against Jeno’s unoccupied nipple, saliva cool and causing goosebumps to break out across Jeno’s skin.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jeno hissed, arching his spine into the sensation and looking down at Jaemin immediately. Golden, half-lidded eyes were quick to meet his own, Jaemin carefully analyzing Jeno’s every reaction. He seemed to like what he was seeing, judging by the way he was quickly repeating the action until Jeno was writhing under him, whines spilling from his lips.

Then he stepped up another level and started lightly nibbling at the hardened nub, careful not to press his teeth down too sharply. He had accidentally drawn Jeno’s blood enough to learn restraint, and this was one of those times where Jeno was glad about his former suffering.

“ _Jaemin!_ ” Jeno was practically mewling his name, his breathing interrupted by a moan as he accidentally jerked his fingertips up against his prostate.

The overwhelming pleasure rushing through his veins was enough to have him snapping back into focus though, quickly grabbing at Jaemin’s hair and pulling his mouth away. Jaemin let out a disappointed grumble, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he playfully tried escaping from Jeno’s grip.

Jeno couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him even if he was still struggling to regain his composure, a matching smile growing on Jaemin’s mouth as Jeno loosened his grip and started stroking through his hair instead.

Still, even if the mood was a bit lighter, Jeno had priorities. Pulling his fingers out of himself came with a low hiss that had Jaemin’s brows furrowing in concern again, golden eyes flashing down towards Jeno’s rim. They seemed to get stuck there, no doubt memorizing the way Jeno felt himself gaping around nothing.

“Jeno, you—” Jaemin began, his hands brushing down the outside of Jeno’s thighs before one was moving in closer, one of his fingertips brushing around Jeno’s rim and leaving him twitching in response. “ _Jeno_.”

“Need you to fuck me.” Jeno whimpered, his hips automatically rolling down against Jaemin’s featherlight touch even when it gained him nothing in response.

“How?” Jaemin questioned, eyes like molten gold as they met Jeno’s desperate gaze, his other hand gripping tightly at Jeno’s thigh and digging his sharpened nails into the sensitive skin, “Teach me, Jeno. I want to make you feel good.”

Jeno’s mind seemed to fizzle at Jaemin’s words, instinct having him push up onto his elbows and slot their mouths together in a harsh kiss, careful teeth and tongue and Jeno falling back onto the mattress and dragging Jaemin down with him. Pressed chest to chest with Jaemin between his spread legs was an experience he would be happy to have for the rest of his life, especially when he could see the absolute adoration in Jaemin’s expression when they finally managed to pull away.

It was a look Jeno was sure he mirrored, his chest bubbling with warmth as he tilted his chin up for one last, quick kiss.

“I love you.” Jeno told him, just to see the way Jaemin lit up in response. It would probably make any other human wary, Jaemin’s golden eyes creasing and his sharp teeth revealed in a too-wide smile. It just made Jeno fall even deeper in love though, and he couldn’t help the giggle escaping his mouth as Jaemin pressed his lips against Jeno’s cheek.

“I love you, too.” Jaemin told him sincerely, his eyes glimmering happily.

It had taken time to explain the concept of love to him, to be honest. There had been months of explanations and gestures of affection that had left Jaemin reeling in surprise. Jeno was patient, though. Understanding that Jaemin was just _different_ from him, from his species to his culture to his language. It would take time, but they would get there.

And they did.

All of those moments led up to now, with Jeno and Jaemin gazing at each other with idiotic lovestruck looks on their faces and Jaemin mere minutes from splitting Jeno open with his cocks.

That thought had Jeno breaking away from the soppy moment between them, trailing his eyes down and catching sight of what was about to be pressed into his body. Each cock was probably as thick around as two of his fingers, nothing special if it was only one of them going inside, even if they were much longer than Jeno’s own cock. There were two, though, and Jeno knew that even with his preparation it would be a bit of a stretch when Jaemin pressed both into him.

“Can I…?” Jeno murmured, running the hand that wasn’t covered in oil carefully down Jaemin’s side.

Catching the direction of his gaze, Jaemin nodded, pushing himself back off of Jeno’s body in order to kneel between his spread legs once again. Jeno pushed himself up as well, trying to ignore the slick feeling of oil inside him and the way he was aching to be filled once again. This was their first time together, Jaemin’s first time with a human, and Jeno was going to make sure that it was an amazing experience for them both.

That’s what had him reaching out with his lube-free hand to carefully wrap it around one of Jaemin’s cocks, jolting slightly at the slick feeling over it. Brows furrowed in confusion, Jeno tightened his grip, slowly sliding his fist down towards the base and taking note of the way Jaemin moaned, his hips twitching forward.

Jeno’s confusion was only increasing as he pumped at the cock one, two, three times before he was pulling his hand away and staring down at his palm. He ignored Jaemin’s dissatisfied whimper, eyes trained on the slick coating his palm and making his skin shine in the candle light. “Jaemin?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you—What is—” Jeno paused for a long moment before leaning forward and peering closer at Jaemin’s cocks, “Why are they wet?”

Jaemin blinked down at him languidly, golden eyes hazy with arousal as he struggled to make sense of Jeno’s question. “Why does your cock leak?”

Jeno was silent for a long moment, dumbfounded, before huffing out a laugh and nodding his head. “Alright, fair enough. Still, now I’m curious.”

“Curious about what—” Jaemin cut himself off with a choked sound as Jeno wrapped his lips around one of his cocks, pressing his tongue against the underside and hollowing his cheeks. A strange flavor immediately washed over Jeno’s taste buds, vaguely salty but nowhere near as bad as a mouthful of human cum. Which, actually, shouldn’t a former merman taste salty? Bodies were so weird.

Pulling his mouth off with a low pop, Jeno ignored Jaemin’s stuttered gasp of his name and ran his tongue from the base down to the tip, trying to narrow down a description of the taste. It wasn’t bad, to be honest, but it definitely wasn’t that good either. It was more neutral, with a familiar muskiness that reminded him of the former moments he had his mouth full of cock.

Turning his attention to the shaft he hadn’t been running his tongue over, Jeno found that the taste was much the same, which honestly made sense. There was more of that liquid that had coated his hand though, collecting on his tongue in a way that could only be described as goopy, sliding thick but slickly down Jeno’s throat.

Before Jeno could wrap his mouth around that cock, Jaemin’s hand was in his hair, dragging him back up into a sitting position with a whine. “Jaemin _why_ —”

“I will not be fucking you if you continue doing that.” Jaemin told him point-blank, a faint blush sitting high on his cheeks and his chest raising sharply as he panted for breath.

Jeno pouted for a moment before sighing petulantly and licking at the remnants of the slick liquid on his lips. “Fine. I’m going to do that again later, though. I need to figure out what it tastes like.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, gently pushing at Jeno’s shoulders until he was laying back against the mattress. “Don’t sulk, I definitely won’t complain about your mouth on my cocks. We had other plans, though, and I’m honestly more interested in those.”

Jaemin’s words brought attention back to the emptiness Jeno was feeling in his ass, and it took barely a second to have him nodding his head in agreement. Spreading his thighs obligingly, Jeno watched as Jaemin shuffled closer, one hand reaching down to fist one of his cocks and guide it into position.

Jeno had planned on spreading oil over the length of them, but with the new discovery of their natural slickness (Jeno’s mind _burned_ with curiosity over how _that_ worked) there was no need. So he just focused on giving Jaemin instruction, looking up into nervous golden eyes and telling him to take it at his own pace.

“But what if I hurt you?” Jaemin murmured lowly, sharp teeth biting at his lower lip nervously.

Jeno stretched his arm up so that he could poke at it with his finger, a gentle reminder to stop before Jaemin’s lips were bleeding. Then he was pulling up a comforting smile, half-moon eyes and a curl to his lips. “Don’t worry about me, love. I’ve done this before. This will be much newer for you.”

Jaemin frowned his way for a long moment before letting out a sigh and staring down towards his stretched entrance. Jeno could see the way his nervousness slowly faded away, replaced with an embarrassingly entranced expression. Jaemin glanced down to the cock held in his hand before flicking his eyes up to meet Jeno’s curiously. “One at a time?”

Jeno nodded his head, working to relax his muscles instead of having them tensed up in anticipation as Jaemin sidled up even closer, the cool tip of his cock pressing against Jeno’s sensitive entrance. The contrast in temperature had Jeno gasping, automatically drawing Jaemin’s eyes up to his face in worry. When he just earned an impatient glare in response Jaemin went back to focusing on pressing forward.

Jeno honestly wouldn’t have noticed the intrusion if he wasn’t so focused on it. The easy taper of Jaemin’s cock and the time spent stretching Jeno open made it such an easy glide in, not even a faint sting of pain catching his attention until Jaemin was pressing deeper and deeper. Jaemin’s cock was so _long_ , much longer than anything else Jeno had ever had inside him. It had undiscovered parts of Jeno clenching down, drawing a whine out of Jaemin who was already looking steadily overwhelmed.

He hadn’t even managed to get all the way to the base yet, impeded by his other cock pressing wetly against the crease of Jeno’s thigh, leaving behind a gleaming trail of slick as Jaemin gingerly rocked against him.

“Are you alright?” Jaemin questioned breathlessly, biting back a whimper as he gripped at his other cock to keep it from slapping against Jeno’s skin as he started rolling his hips forward with more rhythm. Jeno could only imagine how overwhelming it was for him, from the heat of being inside Jeno to the pressure of his muscles clenching around him. It was probably such an overwhelming feeling, especially when he still had his other cock out in the open while the other was welcomed into Jeno’s body so easily.

“I’m good.” Jeno told him, carefully trying to keep his breathing even and his muscles relaxed, even if it was so hard with the slick feeling of Jaemin’s cock. It was just so _foreign_ , lacking the ridges and the heat that a human cock would have. It was slick and cool and it pressed so deep into him that Jeno felt like crying in pleasure.

But there was still one more cock to go, and Jeno was determined to get it in him even if he hadn’t known about it a little over an hour ago.

“Jaemin,” Jeno called out, breathless as he started to hear a slick squelch with every thrust, the cock within him no doubt secreting more of that fluid it had been covered with, “Jaemin, put the other one in.”

Almost immediately Jaemin stopped rolling his hips, golden eyes going wide as he looked up into Jeno’s face. “Really? Are you sure? Will that even fit?”

He sent a dubious look down to where Jeno’s rim was fluttering around his cock, minute shifts of their bodies serving to remind them how tied together they were. Then he was glancing to the cock he held in his grip, knuckles gleaming slickly as he slid his hand over the length.

Jeno thought about it for a moment, focusing on the logistics and the shape of the two cocks about to be inside him. He wouldn’t accept any other option, after all. Even if they wouldn’t logistically fit (they _would_ , he was _determined_ ), Jeno at least had to _try._

“Pull out the one inside me,” Jeno instructed, hissing at the way Jaemin immediately listened. He wasn’t ready to be so empty, not when the deepest parts of him that Jaemin had reached had already adjusted to the intrusion. He had to move this along, the faster Jaemin was back inside of him the better, “You can press them together easily, right? Like it doesn’t hurt?”

Jaemin shook his head, silver-blue hair bouncing as he moved both hands to his cocks and pressed them together, side to side, before glancing back at Jeno for further instruction.

One of Jeno’s most favorite looks was the one he was being sent right now, Jaemin’s golden eyes big and curiously bright as he waited for Jeno to guide him. Letting out a soft laugh, Jeno moved his hands down to his knees, working to pull his legs up to allow for a better position.

It had Jaemin’s eyes widening in surprise, his mouth dropping open in a sweet little ‘o’ that showed off his excess of sharp teeth. Feeling his smile curl into something decidedly filthy, Jeno ran his hands down the back of his thighs, fingers pressing into the skin of his ass as he pulled his cheeks apart.

“Come on love, go slow.”

Jaemin let out a low whine, shuffling forward quickly to close the distance that had formed with Jeno’s repositioning. He listened though, moving one of his hands to grip at Jeno’s leg and place it over his shoulder instinctually. Then he was carefully pressing forward, making sure to keep his cocks pressed together until he was far enough inside.

Jaemin’s second cock was overwhelming. Individually his cocks didn’t have much girth, but when they were pressed inside _together_ … Jeno knew he had never been stretched this much. He had never had anything so wide pressing into his body, the cocks slick and smooth and so _odd_ compared to anything else he had ever experienced.

Already he could feel that odd slickness coating his insides, some of it collecting at his rim and dripping down his ass as Jaemin pressed forward slowly. It felt so much thicker than when Jeno had been licking it into his mouth, a cool contrast against his hot insides and so overwhelmingly _present._

It just brought back the fact that Jaemin wasn’t human, even if he now walked on land and lacked his scales.

He was still a merman at his core, his teeth sharp as he leaned his head down and sunk into the meat of Jeno’s thigh. It drew a startled moan from his throat, Jeno’s head thumping back against the mattress at the distraction of sweet pain that would leave the most telling of bruises. It succeeded in drawing his attention away from Jaemin’s cocks for one long moment, allowing him to finally slide home with one quick roll of his hips that sunk the final couple of inches into him.

It didn’t distract him for long, though.

There was no distracting him from how _full_ he felt, muscles clenching around Jaemin’s cocks as he felt his hips pressing snugly up against Jeno’s ass. There was no slap of his balls against him, there couldn’t be, but there was a slick squelch as Jaemin drew back minutely only to shove his way back in quickly.

It was like he was addicted to the warmth around his cocks, and Jeno honestly couldn’t blame him. He was just as addicted to the cool press of them inside of him.

“Good?” Jaemin gritted out, his cheek pressed against the knee he had hooked over his shoulder. After a second of consideration he turned his head, lightly running his teeth over the bone.

“ _So_ good.” Jeno whined, carefully twisting his hips and rocking back against Jaemin. It was a devastating sensation, an experience that Jeno knew would ruin him for the rest of his life. No one else could fuck him like this, no one else could reach so far into him, stretch him this _good_. The only thought running through his head was _Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin_ and it was with tear filled eyes that he looked up at the love of his life, “Jaemin, love, please move?”

Jaemin immediately listened, only having restrained himself to make sure Jeno was feeling okay. It had Jeno’s heart squeezing warmly in affection for half a second, and then he was too preoccupied with Jaemin pounding him into the mattress.

Every press of Jaemin’s hips against Jeno’s ass was accompanied with that slick squelch and a breathless hiccuping gasp escaping from Jeno’s lips. He had moved his hands up near his head, fingers scrabbling at the mattress as he turned his head to hide his face in his pillow, trying not to start babbling. It just felt so damn _good_ , and Jaemin’s determined expression wasn’t helping anything.

He just seemed so set on making Jeno feel good even as he chased his own pleasure, golden eyes shining in the candle light and his sharp nails biting at Jeno’s thighs as he slowly pressed them back. He didn’t even seem to notice the fact that he was bending Jeno in half, only going unimpeded due to Jeno’s natural flexibility.

But then he angled his hips just slightly to the left, his cocks brushing up against Jeno’s prostate with every slide, and Jeno lost his composure with a wail.

It succeeded in jolting Jaemin back into the present, his hips stuttering in the amazing rhythm he had built, his brows furrowing in concern as his eyes flitted over Jeno’s face. “Jeno? Are you—”

“Don’t stop.” Jeno interrupted, repeating chanting the words as he sent Jaemin a desperate look, clenching down on his cocks pointedly and grunting at the way Jaemin slid them in as far as they could go. “Fuck, Jaemin, please, it feels so good, don’t stop.”

Jaemin thankfully listened immediately, a habit he had picked up due to Jeno’s commands never leading him wrong. If Jeno told him to do something he did it, no questions asked, because Jeno knew the power he held over him. He knew the trust he had been graced with, and he would never betray it.

Especially not now, when Jaemin was filling him up so well, when his cocks were making him see stars as Jaemin whined out his name.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Jeno wasn’t sure, the blissful pace didn’t last for long. Barely a minute or two had passed before Jaemin was abruptly dropping his grip on Jeno’s legs, letting them fall to the bed on each side of his body as he thrust his cocks in one last time, leaning forward to press his lips against Jeno’s shoulder and _bite._

Jeno couldn’t help the yelp that left his mouth, tears clinging to his vision at the abrupt pain, faint confusion itching at the back of his mind at the sudden change in routine, before he was _feeling_ why Jaemin had stopped. Jaemin’s cum was _weird_. It was slimy and thicker than anything Jeno had felt before, and with two cocks emptying into Jeno’s ass it felt like he was overwhelmingly _full_ of it with every noticeable twitch. He could feel it seeping out of his rim when Jaemin slowly started rolling his hips, milking himself inside of Jeno’s tight heat, his cum slippery and wet as it slid between Jeno’s ass and down onto the mattress.

It was in the midst of it all that Jaemin reached down to collect the cum dripping out of Jeno, slicking up the palm of his hand as he continued the languid roll of his hips. He didn’t even remove his face from Jeno’s shoulder, just humming low in his chest as he wrapped his slick palm around Jeno’s throbbing, untouched dick.

He was obviously copying what he had seen Jeno doing before, his inexperience obvious but his sentiment sweet. He didn’t know what felt good for Jeno, not when their cocks were so different. He didn’t know the right spots to press, he didn’t know how tight his grip needed to be. He just didn’t know the way Jeno liked it, he barely even knew what stroking a human cock was _like_ , but it was still enough to blow Jeno’s fucking mind because it was _Jaemin._

It was Jaemin making sure that Jeno felt good too. That Jeno was going to cum, that he was going to feel the same exact pleasure that Jaemin was currently going through.

And it was that thoughtfulness, that _sweetness_ , that pushed Jeno over his own edge.

🦈

“Did you like it?” Jeno questioned quietly, laying over Jaemin’s chest and ignoring the ache at the base of his spine that always followed good sex. Jeno had a feeling that he would be noticing that ache for _days_ , and he wasn’t exactly upset with that knowledge.

“I like _you_.” Jaemin retorted, a teasing grin curling at the corners of his mouth.

Jeno felt no guilt in reaching up to pinch at Jaemin’s nipple, smirking at the way Jaemin jolted underneath him and whined. They were nowhere near as sensitive as Jeno’s, so Jaemin could suck it up.

“ _Fine_ ,” Jaemin conceded sulkily, a pout pursing at his mouth, “I really liked it. A lot. When can we do it again?”

“When I don’t feel like I’m going to soak the floor when I stand up.” Jeno deadpanned, completely serious. Jaemin had cum _so much_ , leaving Jeno wincing every time he clenched his ass and felt the goopy substance sliding out of him. It was far less sexy coming out of him than it was going in, even if the slickness of his insides still felt great. 

Then a sinking realization struck and Jeno was staring up into Jaemin’s curious eyes in despair. “Oh fuck, how the hell am I going to get all of that out of me?”

Jaemin looked just as clueless as Jeno felt before he seemed to have a thought, golden eyes narrowing in consideration. Tilting his head up off the pillow and peering down the length of Jeno’s back, Jaemin smoothed a hand down his spine until he was grabbing at Jeno’s sensitive ass. “My fingers?”

Jeno felt a shiver running down his spine as he watched Jaemin lick at his lips, an idea of his own slowly forming. “What about your tongue?”

Jaemin scrunched his nose in disgust, baring his teeth instinctually in a hiss. Then he went silent, eyes darting to the side as he considered it for a long moment.

Eventually after a long moment passed he was rolling Jeno off of his chest and onto the mattress, pushing himself up so that he could change positions. “Alright, fine, but tell me how.”

Jeno let out a delighted laugh, obeying the simple command.

🦈

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
